Remember
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: Hermione and Harry find Hermione's parents.


**AN: 923 words. Prompt: Harry helped Hermione find her parents.**

* * *

"So what will you be doing now?" Harry asked Hermione as they sat in the Gryffindor Common Room the afternoon succeeding the Battle of Hogwarts.

"I think I should find my parents," Hermione said. "First thing. I've missed them so much, Harry, and I know I had to do it, but it was so wrong to modify their memories like that. I did some more reading, and there is a chance the spell could be irreversible if something big enough happens."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Like if they had another child," Hermione said. "That would cement their memories too much for the truth to be revealed."

"So we need to find them before they have another kid," Harry said. "Alright. I guess we should leave for Australia tomorrow then?"'

"Tomorrow," Hermione agreed. "So you're coming with me?"

"Of course," Harry said. "I'd ask Ron, but after Fred, I don't think he wants to leave his family for a while."

Hermione nodded. "I'll go tell him. Thank you, Harry."

"It's not a problem," Harry said. "You helped me find Voldemort's Horcruxes, it's only fair I help you find your parents."

Hermione nodded gratefully before dashing off to find Ron, leaving Harry sitting by the fire.

* * *

It was fairly easy to find magical transportation to Australia, and with Harry's fortune, it was even easier to pay for it. A week of traveling went by. Harry took the opportunity to nap through most of it. He needed some sleep after the whole ordeal. Being dead temporarily took a lot out of you.

Hermione, however, utilized her time to come up with a plan of attack.

"I sent them to a Golden Coast town, and I think I remember which one," Hermione said. "But they could've moved. First we need to figure out where Wendell and Monica Wilkins used to live, or hopefully still do, we go to the address, and proceed from there."

"'Kay, Hermione," Harry agreed sleepily.

Hermione hit him with a wadded-up Daily Prophet. "This is serious business, Harry, wake up!"

"I have a plan," he assured her. "I'm going straight to the Ministry of Magic- to the Department of Muggle Affairs. I'm known down there for the whole Killing Curse thing- twice, now, I guess- it was in all the papers when we left- and I plan on using it to find your parents."

"That actually is very clever," Hermione admitted. "I guess I have rubbed off on you."

Harry grinned. "Now, can I sleep?"

"Fine," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Sleep. I've got a few more things to figure out."

Harry did so, shifting in his seat to be more comfortable, and drifted off within seconds, leaving Hermione to her own thoughts and anxieties. She hoped she would make it in time. Of course, her parents were a bit old to be having more children, but not too old yet. If they had another daughter-

She bit back a sob of grief at the idea. _They couldn't have. Maybe a small part of them remembers?_

* * *

They were dropped into Sydney's port, and then they used the Apparition key to go to the Ministry of Magic, which was set up in one of the wizarding complexes in the big seaside city. After several hours of some fawning and a few cries of confusion, Harry and Hermione were able to get into the Muggle Affairs Department.

"You want us to locate a Wenell and Monica Wilson?" asked a bored and exhausted assistant.

"Yes, please, as quickly as you can," Hermione said eagerly. "I need to see them urgently, you understand."

"Coming up, kid," the assistant said. She opened her big red book on her desk, and waved her wand over it. "Wendell and Monica Wilkins!"

"They are currently located at 123 Cherry Street, Willowsburg," the book replied in a warm male voice, and there was a spot on the map that glowed.

"Thank you so much for your time," Hermione said. "Come on Harry, quickly! We've got absolutely no time to lose!"

"Coming! Thank you," he said to the assistant. He then practically sprinted after Hermione.

* * *

Where Wendell and Monica Wilkins lived was a fairly nice, standard suburban house. It was painted buttercup yellow and had gray shingles on the roof and was one story. Hermione stopped in the middle of the street, and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Hermione said. "Let's meet Monica and Wendell Wilkins."

She approached the door, and rang the doorbell. The two-chime sound echoed on the front porch, making the silence that succeeded it quite awkward.

A woman in her mid to late forties opened the door. Her bushy hair was quite like Hermione's, and her facial expression reminded Harry of Hermione. This clearly was Monica Wilkins, or Dr. Penelope Granger.

"Hello," she said, and then she frowned. "Do I know you? You seem so familiar. . ."

"We've met before," Hermione said. "I'm Hermione Granger. Would you mind if I explained inside?"

"Of course, of course," Monica said. "Come, sit."

Hermione did so. The other Dr. Granger sat at the couch, watching some silly reality show. Hermione's chest tightened, her father always loved watching those types of shows with her. Could there still be some hints of the memories?

 _Time to find out_ , she told herself. She took out her wand. " _Memorate_."

Time stood still for a moment, as Monica and Wendell Wilkins transformed into Drs. Penelope and Watson Granger. Then they looked to Hermione and started crying as they embraced her.


End file.
